


A Sniff And A Snuffle

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna is restless and an anxious new mum.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Sniff And A Snuffle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here beyond the bundle I’ve given them.  
>  **A/N:** I desperately needed to write a short comfort fic, back in 2011, and this came out.

So tiny; so insignificant! That was how he looked as he lay there; as docile as a major event in your life can be. His lip trembled, there was a slight snuffle, and then he settled back down to sleep. No doubt dreaming of lights, sounds and sensations to process in his teeny weeny, newly forming brain.

She couldn’t stop looking at him; making sure he was still breathing – this precious being who was quickly becoming the focus of her universe.

“Go back to sleep, Donna,” the Doctor encouraged her as she sat on the edge of their bed. “I’ll see to him if he wakes.”

She turned a bleary-eyed look of astonishment on him. “Are you sure? I thought you didn’t do domestic,” she teased.

He pulled her into his embrace. “For you I’d be willing to do anything,” he vowed, and hugged her tight.


End file.
